Home Sweet Home
This is the fifth episode of Vale, season 4. Written by Rainy. Read, enjoy, & comment! '' '' ''Home Sweet Home'' Quailstar was not happy with us, to say the least. First, nearly all of the Clan's young warriors came pouring in to the camp, wounded and all screaming incoherently about GreenClan at the same time, not to mention accompanied by two complete strangers. Then, Ryan and I attempted to sneak in undetected amidst all the chaos, but Ryan tripped and took me down, and we smashed into camp like a pair of clumsy badgers, rolling to a stop at Quailstar's paws. I think she was too overwhelmed to deal with all of us at once, so she took Daisyheart and Ren into her den so that Daisyheart could explain what had happened and Ren could, presumably, prove that he and Saori weren't attackers. She assigned the rest of us to cleaning out the nursery and elders' den. "We have no apprentices right now, but you all are acting worse than a cat of six moons old. So you can do all the dirty work, since you're incapable of doing a warrior's job," she said scathingly before vanishing into her den. Dewfrost shot me an apologetic look before following with Daisyheart and Ren. "Well, this is just fantastic. Quailstar hates us," said Specklenose with faux cheerfulness. Sticking his head into the nursery, he said, "Clear out, y'all. We're here to clean." "Oh, how kind," Eveningfall purred appreciatively. "Come kits, out we go." Both Specklenose and I had to retreat to avoid being stampeded by Brightkit, Flowerkit, and Sleepykit, who were only too excited at the opportunity to get out for a little while. Cloverflower followed at a more sedate pace, with Petalkit and Poolkit hovering at her legs. I was surprised at how big they'd gotten; I still remembered when they were newborn, tiny bundles of tortoiseshell and creamy-gray fluff. "Breezeflight, how come Quailstar was yelling at you guys?" asked Brightkit, poking me with her paw. Hastily, Eveningfall pulled her kit away. "Sorry about her, she's a bit... inquisitive. Brightkit, you mustn't be nosy. Come and lay in the sun with your littermates and I." Waving her mother away dismissively, Brightkit continued to follow us around as we carried out the nursery's old bedding and brought in fresh bedding. "Do you like it here in the Clan?" she asked Cammy. "Are you gonna stay? If you are, what's your warrior name gonna be? Can I make a suggestion? You should be Fluffybunny, 'cause that's what you look like." From where she was sunning herself, a shocked Eveningfall looked up, ready to reprimand her daughter, but Cammy laughed and shook her head. "Why thank you, Brightkit. Fluffybunny is a magnificent title, and one I would be proud to bear." She winked at Specklenose and I. I was suddenly glad to be cleaning out the nursery. My friends weren't having such a great time with the elders' den. Redbelly was going on and on about how "young warriors these days didn't know their place", and Minkears looked like she was getting ready to throw the elder into the pile of used bedding. In her babbling, Brightkit accidentally got too close to us as we worked, causing Cammy to trip over her. In mock outrage, Cammy gasped, "Trip me, would you? You'll pay for that!" She tackled Brightkit into a pile of soft grass while the kit squealed in laughter. The two of them were making a mess, but I didn't mind. I glanced at Specklenose, who was watching with a fond look on his face. "She's good with kits," I observed. "I hope she stays in the Clan. Both of them." No sooner had the words left my mouth than I saw Lily, watching me from across the Clan, and winced. It was so easy to forget she was even related to Ryan and Cammy; the littermates were so different. And it didn't take a genius to see that she resented us for stealing away her siblings' friendship. We probably looked like troublemakers and spoiled brats to her. Well, it's her problem, for living here and still choosing to hate everyone. Even Fire was farther on the road to friendship than she was. Eventually, Brightkit had her fill of fun and wandered off to bug the elders. Sighing in exasperation, Cammy said, "It'll take me hours to get all this grass out of my fur." Chuckling, Specklenose said, "We can work on your pelt later while we grab something to eat. First let's finish making these nests." I left the two of them to finish up, seeing Daisyheart beckon me over. "What did Quailstar say?" I asked. "She's, uh, not too happy about anything right now," Daisyheart said. "It seems that she was expecting our biggest problem to be Redbelly's constant complaints about the noise level of the camp from now on. All of GreenClan appearing at our border isn't cheering her up much." "I don't get it. I thought Ryan and his sisters said that GreenClan lived far away. What are they doing here?" I asked. She shrugged. "Claron kidnapped their leader. Maybe they came looking for him. Or looking for revenge." "Then why'd they attack us? We let that scumbag Viperstar go, remember?" "Yeah, but we took the Life-Rock that he had," pointed out Daisyheart. My blood ran cold. "You think that's what they're after?" "Could be," she said uncertainly. "I honestly have no idea." Goldenburst and Ivyrose approached us slowly. "Are you two all right?" asked Goldenburst worriedly. "I heard you got into a fight in Twolegplace, Daisyheart." "Shh, Dad," Daisyheart hissed. "Don't want goons like Hawkeye overhearing that and calling me names." "Let him try," said Goldenburst outragedly. "Let him try saying a word-" "Honey. That isn't what we're here to talk about," Ivyrose said quietly. I looked at my adopted mother more intently than I had in days. Knowing what I did now, it was impossible to see how I had missed it all this time. Ivyrose had always been small, but she had never looked this frail or gaunt. She was leaning against Goldenburst ever so slightly, as if she didn't want it be noticable, but also didn't have the strength to support herself exclusively. Yet she still managed to diffuse more grace and kindness and warmth in one minute than I did over my entire lifetime. Our eyes met, and we simultaneously moved forward for an embrace. I buried my face in her thick fur, feeling her bones press against me through her pelt. "Are you okay?" I whispered. Her eyes shimmered. "I'm leaving the Clan, Breezeflight. I don't know when, but I am. We've decided that it's the only way I have a chance of surviving my illness. Lionpatch and Blossomleaf can't help me, and Fire is sometimes crippled when she feels my pain, the poor thing. I know how cowardly it is, forsaking SpringClan. How horrible and unwarrior-like-" "Stop," I said immediately. "When you need to go, I'll come with you." I nodded at Goldenburst and Daisyheart. "We'll make sure you find somewhere safe to stay, with Twolegs or kittypets who will take care of you." Did I feel like less of a warrior saying that? It didn't matter. I didn't care. There was nothing I wouldn't do for my family. Daisyheart gave me a grateful look. "Thank you," she said as her parents headed into the warriors' den, Goldenburst still supporting Ivyrose as she walked. "You don't need to thank me," I said, giving her a small, sad smile. "I'm going to go ask Ren and Saori where they're staying tonight. I'll be right back." She padded away. Watching her go, my thoughts drifted to my real parents, Cloudberry and Ravenwing. I hadn't seen them since the Life-Rock had been restored. I felt betrayed, in a way, like they'd only used me to help SpringClan, not because they wanted to connect with their daughter. I'd been stupid. Things had been easier when I had barely any memories of them. Now, it felt like I was losing them all over again. Would I ever see them again in this lifetime? "Breezeflight!" A voice called to me from the warriors' den, where a pale she-cat was slipping out. "Hey, Lilyshade. What's up?" I asked. "You missed the ceremony! Blackheart and I are warriors of SpringClan again!" she exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement. Good news, for once. I felt myself go limp with relief and joy. "You two decided to stay? That's incredible! I'm so happy to hear that." She nodded. "There are still some cats who aren't too happy about it... Hawkeye, for example. And he's doing a good job of making his opinion heard. But now that Duskwatcher's not around, Blackheart and I finally can feel safe here." A vision of a gray tabby going up in flames, a living torch, flashed across my mind's eye, and I had to force myself not to flinch. I understood that Duskwatcher and Shinecloud had put other cats through a lot, but I couldn't bring myself to celebrate their deaths. Especially considering the fact that I was talking to Shinecloud's killer... Luckily, Lilyshade missed the hesitance in my gaze. "We're just picking our new nests. And you're a warrior now, which means we'll be in the same den! Looking forward to talking with you more." In a softer voice, she said, "I'll never forget how you saved us." "I didn't do anything," I said, finding my voice. "You guys saved each other. And I'm so glad to hear you're staying. I'll see you around." Waving my tail in farewell, I joined a group of my Clanmates who were gossiping and sharing prey together by the fresh-kill pile. Selecting a small mouse, I began nibbling at the meal as I listened in on everyone's conversations. Hawkeye was shooting off his mouth, as usual. It was really unfortunate, how he seemed to be under the impression that he was super intelligent or that his opinion was wanted on any issue. "Anyway, I say we just take care of GreenClan as quickly as possible. I mean, what on Earth do they think they're doing on our borders? We're obviously the stronger Clan, if they don't even have a territory." "I don't know. I figure we should at least know what they want," said Cranelegs uncertainly. "What good would that do? It's a waste of time," snarled Hawkeye. "Quailstar can't afford to show weakness in her leadership." "Quailstar can't afford to start wars we can't win without good reason, especially not after what we've gone through recently," retorted Minkears. "I'm all for taking down our opponents, but we have to-" "Oh, are you? Because I think you're just a coward, is all. Fine excuse for a warrior," sniffed Hawkeye disdainfully. Before Minkears could tear into him with one of her razor-tongued insults, Bluebird spoke up. "Why don't you shut up, Hawkeye? I've never heard a cat who talked so much and knew so little." I was really surprised at that. Duskwatcher and Hawkeye had always been good friends, and resultingly, Hawkeye and Bluebird had gotten along pretty well too. Also, Bluebird sticking up for Minkears? I'd thought they disliked each other at least a little bit, what with how much they argued all the time. Apparently, Hawkeye had the same question. "Since when do you put in your lot for outcasts?" he demanded. "Pretty-pelted Bluebird, speaking up for others? Did you finally get your head down from the clouds? How many cats did it take to do that?" By this point, I was fed up. Hawkeye's tirade was interrupted by someone--seriously have no idea who it could've been, guess it'll remain a mystery throughout SpringClan's history--flinging a mouse into his eye. He ran wailing into the medicine cat's den like the brat he was, and Minkears came to join me, clearly noticing but not commenting on the sudden disappearance of my own mouse. "Thanks." Minkears nudged me, her tone dry but her eyes bright with appreciation. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I studied the dirt under my paws interestedly. Learn your lesson, Hawkeye. No one refers to one of my best friends as an outcast. Not unless they want a mouse to the eye. Ryan, Ren, and Fire walked over to us, all of them looking rather annoyed. I got to my paws. "What's going on?" "We're not sleeping at the camp anymore," said Ryan. My heart sank. "You're leaving?" "No, we're finding another place to sleep nearby. Quailstar's kicking us out. She's going to make Eveningfall's kits into apprentices today, and there won't be room in the apprentices' den for all of us. If Saori and Ren don't get to stay inside the camp, we won't either. None of us are technically Clan cats, so we should be treated the same." Even though Ryan's voice was even, I could sense the anger and resentment smoldering underneath. Stupid Ryan and Cammy and Fire, being all noble. I knew it was selfish of me, but I wished... I wished Saori and Ren could find their own place by themselves. I didn't want Ryan to go, not even if he was staying nearby. "I'll come with you and help you find a place," I offered. "Minkears?" "Sorry, I would, but I have to, uh..." She mumbled something indistinguishable and hurried off. Blinking, Fire said, "All right then. Shall we go?" She seemed relatively unaffected by the move, and I got the feeling that she didn't really care if she wasn't sleeping in the SpringClan camp. In fact, that might be better for her, considering her unfortunate gift. The more distance, the less pain she felt of others, right? We exited the camp, talking about the events of the past few days. "This may sound stupid, but I didn't think Quailstar needed to humiliate us by making us do apprentice chores," I said, sighing in annoyance. "She made sure that we were regarded as misbehaving kits rather than returning battle heroes." "Well, to be fair, we weren't really heroes of any sorts," said Ren patiently. "And speaking of misbheaving kits... What are you doing up there?" Ryan tilted his head upwards. Following his gaze, I made out Brightkit, seated in a branch above our heads. "What are you doing?" I asked. "You're not even an apprentice yet! You can't start aerial training!" Giggling, she scampered along the length of the branch, confident as could be. "Relax, Breezeflight! I'm fine!" With that, she flung herself off the branch. I screamed out loud; even though she hadn't been that high up, she was too young to possibly ace the landing. But ace it she did. She twisted in air, agile and poised, and landed on all four paws. Letting out a low whistle of admiration, Ren said, "Wow. If we have warriors that good, we might be able to beat GreenClan at their own game." "Shut up. Don't encourage her. She could've been killed. Brightkit, you are in so much trouble. And to think that Quailstar said she intends to apprentice you today-" "She does!? Oh, StarClan!" Brightkit took off running back towards the camp. Exchanging glances, I and my friends dashed after her. Terrible timing. Quailstar had already summoned the Clan, and she was in the middle of apprenticing Sleepykit to Nighthawk when we came bolting in. Eveningfall let out an audible groan as Brightkit sheepishly joined her mother and siblings at the front. Quailstar gave us a severe look, clearly growing more irritated by the second. Ryan, Ren, Fire and I meekly slipped into the back of the crowd, joining in to chant Sleepypaw's name. "I'm surprised she's trusting Nighthawk with an apprentice, but I guess he's ready," Thistleblossom was murmuring nearby. "It'll be a good distraction. He hasn't been the same since his sister, Moonowl, died." Quailstar assigned Cranelegs to mentor Flowerkit, now Flowerpaw. "She's your new apprentice, and will rely on your intelligence and wisdom," the leader said. "Teach her all you know." Then it was Brightkit's turn. The ginger-and-white she-cat practically pranced to the front, already recovered from her embarrassing entrance. "Brightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to study and train in the ways of the warrior code. From now on, you will be known as Brightpaw. Daisyheart, you are a young warrior, but your gentle spirit and quiet resolve make you an ideal candidate. I'm giving you the task of mentoring Brightpaw." I could see from my best friend's face that she was absolutely shocked. She stumbled to the front and touched noses with Brightpaw. Thrilled, I cheered myself hoarse. As the Clan Meeting disbanded, I raced forward to congratulate the new apprentices and Daisyheart. "A mentor already!" I half-shouted. "Oh Daisyheart, that's incredible!" "You'll definitely have your paws full," purred Minkears, glancing over at Brightpaw. Ren joined us. "Congratulations," he said, dipping his head and touching his nose fleetingly to Daisyheart's ear. At which my friend started blushing like a peony. "Er, I'd better be off. Gotta give Brightpaw a territory tour." "Dunno why, since she's already been exploring all over on her own, the little rascal," Ryan muttered. "But have fun." "I will- Hey! Brightpaw, wait up!" Daisyheart charged after her new apprentice. It was bittersweet, having the new apprentices. I still hated the fact that Quailstar was making all the nonClan cats stay outside the camp now. It was like she'd forgotten how much Ryan and his sisters had helped us, how Fire had risked her life to give us an advantage against the League. And it wouldn't kill her to offer Ren and Saori a place to stay. Why couldn't she be more accommodating? "You okay, Breezeflight? You look angry," Ryan said, nudging me. "That's just my normal face," I joked. "In all seriousness, though, be careful tonight, okay? You won't have me in camp to protect you if you have nightmares or something." I regretted the last part of my sentence instantly. The light in Ryan's eyes died like an extinguished flame. "Hey, Ryan, what's going on with you? I can tell something's haunting you... and I know it has something to do with your power. Are you having a bad vision? You can tell me, you know. I want to help, if you'll let me in." "It's okay, Breezeflight. Aldereyes is right... I need to learn how to control my power on my own." "But... Just... don't choose that dark, lonely path he was talking about, okay?" I said. "I won't," he said absently. Standing, he said, "I'd better go find Lily and Cammy. We should get settled in our new camp before nightfall." "Okay. Bye," I said. "Bye." He hastily touched his nose to mine, and then he was gone. "I hate Quailstar," said Daisyheart mutinously, coming to stand beside me as she watched Ren leave the camp. Apparently Brightpaw was busy getting lectured by her mother for her ill-timed entrance to her own apprentice ceremony, so their territory tour would have to wait. "Shh. Don't let her hear you say that. She's doing her best. It must be tough, being a new leader." "Yeah, well, she's doing a terrible job," she said sullenly. "Be nice," I instructed. Then I blinked. "Wow, since when do I say that? Does it feel weird hearing me say that?" "No, it sounds like a joke," she teased. "'Cause you're never nice." "Wow, thanks. You suck." She batted her eyelashes at me innocently. Specklenose and Minkears came over, and Specklenose grinned. "Squad's all here." Groaning, Daisyheart said, "How did I know you would say that?" Looking at them, I couldn't help reflecting on how far we'd come. I remembered the days when I hated Minkears and Daisyheart and Specklenose were dating (it was sort of a laughable idea now). StarClan, what a pack of awkward, overdramatic, bumbling apprentices we had been. Somehow, we'd made it into warriorhood. Together. And it wasn't just the four of us anymore. Bluebird was walking towards us, a smile of greeting on his face. And Ryan and Cammy were definitely part of our group now. Fire, Ren, and Saori were too, actually. Wow. I'd come really far for the antisocial she-cat I used to be. The sun was setting over the camp, bathing it in orange-gold light. Bluebird let out a contended sigh as he sat next to Minkears. "Home sweet home." "Indeed," I said. For tonight, things weren't chaotic or dangerous. I intended to enjoy the experience with my friends. "Hey you guys, anyone feel like a late-night expedition?" "Where?" asked Minkears curiously. "To the others' camp spot. Ryan, Cammy, Lily, Fire, Saori, and Ren. Let's throw a little party." "Are you serious?" asked Specklenose. "That sounds awesome! They'll be thrilled!" And they were. We bestormed their camp with fresh-kill, and the fun began. We held wrestling matches and moss-ball tournaments. It felt so good, racing around the darkening woods in the dim light of fireflies, flitting around us like little specks of magical fire. The night was enchanted, warm with the sound of laughter, the glow of friendship, and the feel of love. Bluebird and Minkears found a random plant and began arguing about what species it was. Cammy, Specklenose, and Fire took turns chucking a moss-ball as far as they could. Ryan and I wrestled to decide whether Clan fighting techniques were better than loner fighting techniques. Even Lily begrudgingly consented to play chase with Daisyheart, Ren, and Saori. I knew all of us knew about feeling alone, about isolation and hardship. But for once, just for tonight, when night finally fell and the shadows surrounded us... we weren't alone. We were together. The End Category:Vale